


The Adventures of Gay Goth and Preppy Prat

by CandaceMarie



Series: Gay Goth and Preppy Prat [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Pansexual Merlin, and so are Arthur and Merlin, because i'm a huge nerd, confused arthur, full of nerdy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceMarie/pseuds/CandaceMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is forced to finish up his school year at a preppy private school. He meets Arthur outside of the school on his first day of class. He hates him, because he's decided to hate everything about the school, but Arthur quickly makes Merlin want to change his opinion about him. Arthur, on the other hand, doesn't know what to think of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and always the twain shall meet

“Watch it!”

Merlin was in no mood for this kind of shit. Usually he was a pretty nice person, or at least was nice to other people regardless of how he truly felt, but today he was in no state to be nice. So when he replied, “So sorry, your highness.” it was in a voice filled with venom instead of the sarcasm it usually would be.

“I don't know you.” The voice was far too chipper in reply to Merlin's foul words. Well, perhaps not chipper, but inquisitive. Let's be honest, any reply in any tone was enough to annoy Merlin at this point.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned, coming face-to-face with a blond. Merlin resisted the urge to punch him in his pretty mouth... which seriously was pretty, so pretty it was actually a little infuriating. Merlin collectively rolled his eyes at his thoughts and at the guy standing in front of him. “Keen observation. Now I'll be going.” Merlin spun back around and took a step forward.

“Hold up, cheekbones.” Merlin was going to hit this bloke, his fuse was burned down pretty low already.

He turned around more slowly this time. “Cheekbones?” People usually went for the ears. “You likin' 'em?”

The guy was silent for a few, stretching seconds, making Merlin think he'd set off the homophobe bomb, but then the guy just sort of smiled and said, “They're something to behold.”

That was enough indulging. “Did you just want to sarcastically compliment me or do you actually want something?”

“I know everyone.” Yes, thank you pretty boy, that completely excuses you from the wrath I am containing.

“One of the perks of going to such a small school I imagine,” Merlin grumbled back. “Fantastic.”

“So you're new here.” Stop trying to make conversation happen, it's not going to happen.

“Unfortunately. Can I go now? I have a class I don't want to go to in some building I can't pronounce.”

The guy stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. As soon as he made a move to speak again Merlin just said “Nope.” and turned and walked away quickly.

Merlin made it inside the school before he had the distinct and unquestionable feeling that someone was following him. He stopped and pivoted around quickly. Sure enough, it was the blond.

“You getting a nice view of my ass back there, pretty boy?”

After a beat of silence he replied, “Now that you mention it...” his eyes racked over Merlin's body. “How the hell did you get yourself into those jeans? They're very... tight.”

“Squeezing into tight spaces is a specialty of mine.”

The boy's eyes widened. “Are you coming onto me?”

“I'd never come onto someone who could be such an ass.”

“Then I feel the need to inform you that you speak in sexual innuendos.”

“I had no idea,” Merlin replied sarcastically. “So why the hell are you following me, blondie? Thought I made it pretty clear I wasn't interested.”

“I wasn't following you. Unfortunately, I think we're going to the same place.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”

The blond snatched Merlin's schedule from his fingers and scanned it. Instead of complaining Merlin just took in his stupidly attractive... everything.

“Yup. Follow me, Captain Tightpants.”

“Did you just...” but he had already begun walking ahead. He wanted to hit this guy, Firefly fan or not, he wanted to deck him. But... well, _butt_. He had a nice one. He had a nice everything, the bastard. Merlin made sure to follow him because he really _didn't_ know where he was going, and the jerk had taken Merlin's schedule (the only copy he had on him). It seemed to take way too long for them to reach a doorway, which the blond stood at holding Merlin's schedule out waiting for him to catch up so he could take it. Merlin snatched it from him as he walked by and snidely remarked, “Nice ass, blondie.”

He actually chuckled and responded, “The name's Arthur, cheekbones.” He followed him into the room and looked expectantly at Merlin.

Merlin sat at an empty desk and looked up at him blankly. “You can just call me cheekbones, blondie.”

“I'm going to find out your name one way or another.”

“I'm sure you will, but it won't be from me. And doesn't that just burn a hole right in your mental parachute?”

“Consider my bells no longer harmonious.”

Merlin ground his teeth. Dammit, he couldn't resist a fellow fan. “It's Merlin. Now can you please go be stupidly attractive and smug somewhere else?”

“Arthur and Merlin.” He bowed. “Our destines are entwined, great warlock.”

“You're doing this thing where everything you say makes me hate you less but want to punch you in the face more.”

“It's a specialty of mine.”

“Think you can leave me alone now?”

“Sorry, I can't.” Arthur sat down in the desk directly beside Merlin and turned to face him. “See, the Professor is going to come in here any minute and tell me to get the new kid caught up, seeing as how you're coming into the class halfway through.”

“And why must it be your responsibility to get me caught up?”

“I'm valedictorian.” He shrugged like it meant nothing. “They're always making me do shit like this.” Merlin wanted to tell him he wouldn't be valedictorian for long, now that Merlin was there, but even through his cloud of anger he heard just how rude and narcissistic it would sound.

Just then an old man bustled into the room and said “Pendragon, we've got a new- Oh, you've already got a handle on him. Excellent. Get him caught up.” The old man looked at Merlin then and said, “Call me Gaius, everyone does.” He went back to bustling about at the front of the room.

Merlin looked back to Arthur. “Did he just call you-” Arthur just looked at him blankly. “Fuck me sideways.”

“You know, you're the first person in a long time to hate me before knowing who my father is.”

“So, it is Pendragon as in Uther Pendragon, the guy that owns and runs Camelot Academy, the place we are right now?”

He shrugged.

“Your father is an asshole.”

Arthur just stared at him, looking surprised.

“Sorry.”

“No, continue. Seriously, I'd love to hear this story. You sound like you have a genuine reason to hate him, most people don't, or just think they do.” Merlin could hear the unspoken, _No one hates him as much as I do_ , in Arthur's words. Merlin was a little surprised, but not _that_ surprised. Merlin figured if anyone would understand his frustrations with Uther Pendragon then, yeah, it _would_ be the man's own son. 

“Your damn father is the reason I'm stuck here.” Merlin huffed, just getting started. “I was set to graduate at the end of my fall semester and then my dad died unexpectedly and I had to move back in with my mom.” Merlin was moving his hands along with his dialogue, as if it contributed more detail to his rambling. “Your asshole father pulled strings to get me enrolled here to pull up the score averages or some shit and now I'm stuck here for another semester on some fucking technicality that your father wrote up to keep me here long enough to affect the school image or some shit,” he finished in a rush.

Arthur took it all in stride and replied, “Sorry about your dad... and sorry about my own.”

Merlin sighed. “Don't worry about it, I hardly knew him.” Arthur gave him a questioning look. “I moved in with him to go to a better school, we didn't know each other long and didn't have much time to get close. And the actions of your father aren't for you to apologize for.”

Arthur looked surprised, Merlin wasn't sure what he had said that warranted such a response. “You couldn't just stay there and finish up the semester?”

“My only other family is my mom and she couldn't stay with me or she'd lose her job. And I couldn't stay on my own, too young.”

“How old are you?”

Merlin looked a little offended. “How old are _you?”_

“I'm seventeen.”

Merlin shifted, feeling uncomfortable. “Fifteen.”

“You were set to graduate at fifteen?” Arthur sounded impressed. “How many grades did you skip?”

“Only the boring ones.”

“So you're some kind of genius then? Set to graduate at fifteen. My father pulled strings to get you here. Not worried about getting caught up in classes you're coming into halfway through. Plus you've got that look.”

“What look?”

“That little gleam in your eye that says you know you're the smartest person in the room.”

“I didn't know I had a look.”

“You have a look. It goes pretty well with your other look.”

“What look is that?”

“Your whole...” he waved his hand, indicating all of Merlin, “gay goth thing.”

“Gay goth... catchy, sounds like a superhero. Guess that would make you my sidekick preppy prat.”

“So you're not denying it then?”

Merlin was confused for a moment before realizing what Arthur must be referring to. “Sorry, I forgot I should deny being attracted to a person's personality over their gender in order to avoid making you feel uncomfortable.”

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence.

“Is there a reason you're staring at me?” Homophobe bomb detonating in 3, 2-

“There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.” Maybe the bomb wasn't going to go off after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> and always the twain shall meet -play on Rudyard Kipling
> 
> “Stop trying to make conversation happen, it's not going to happen.” -play on Mean Girls “Stop trying to make fetch happen, it's not going to happen.”
> 
> “Captain Tightpants” -Firefly
> 
> “burn a hole right in your mental parachute” and “Consider my bells no longer harmonious.” -play on Olan Rogers (makes Youtube videos and has a Fandango show called ADMIT ONE)
> 
> goth Merlin -100% reference to Colin's role as Jethro on Doctor Who
> 
> “That little gleam in your eye that says you know you're the smartest person in the room.” -not exactly a reference but it was inspired by Now You See Me, particularly that look Atlas had throughout his entire interrogation and then of course when he says “Always be the smartest guy in the room.”


	2. a (not so) clear head

_ Gay Goth _

So Arthur was straight. Apparently. That's what Merlin had heard anyway, what everyone thought. Not that Merlin cared about anything that was Arthur related.... Okay, he was a little curious. After he blew off his initial steam his first day he realized just how badly he had been acting when he met Arthur. And yet the guy had still talked to him. I mean, Merlin had come onto Arthur _hard_ and the guy had just taken it in stride, went along with it, accepted it. The blond was probably used to the attention. But Merlin was surprised. People like Arthur usually didn't even speak to Merlin, let alone just be okay with everything he had going on. If they weren't turned off by the whole “goth” thing (he liked wearing black and his hair was naturally this color, okay?), then they usually were by the “gay” thing (really he supposed he was pansexual but no one ever knew what that meant and what a stupid word anyway). No, Arthur was someone that didn't fall into the category of expected behavior. Then there was the fact that he was a Pendragon. Merlin's opinion was a little biased, but he was guessing the son wasn't like the father. The daughter didn't seem to be either, who Merlin had met later on the same day. Adopted, long-lost, half sister... or some shit like that. This family was so weird. Rich people. Merlin didn't think he'd ever understand. They just had a whole different set of problems.

 

_ Preppy Prat _

Arthur was straight. Apparently. That's what he told everyone anyway, what everyone believed. Arthur had even believed it himself, or, at least, tricked himself into believing it. But now Merlin had him thinking about it again. Questioning some of the little things he'd notice himself doing or thinking that he suspected weren't quite... heterosexual. Like the fact that Merlin's ass _did_ look really good in those ridiculously tight jeans. And his cheekbones _are_ something to behold. Surely, straight guys shouldn't notice or at least shouldn't care about these things. But Arthur did. He _really_ did. But he was Arthur Pendragon, people expected things from him. Dammit, he didn't know what he should do. Ignore it, probably. That's what he did, he ignored people. He didn't get close to people. He didn't let anyone get to know him. His father expected him to be perfect, so that's how he acted, as if he thought he was perfect. It basically translated into him acting like an ass and everyone hating him, but better they hate him then see who he really was. He didn't even know who he really was, he couldn't let anyone else figure it out before him. This Merlin bloke was a threat. He made Arthur act more like himself. And Arthur _loved_ it, loved throwing around fandom references and acting like a normal person. He should stay away from this guy, but he really didn't want to... he was so fucked.


	3. fire-breathing cats

_ Preppy Prat _

So Arthur had taken to watching Merlin... in a non-creepy, non-stalker way. Okay, he wasn't even kidding _himself_ , he was being a total creepy stalker. But he _wasn't_ talking to him. Arthur was priding himself on that small accomplishment, because it was talking to him that really posed the threat. So Arthur watched him. 

Since they were both top ranking students they had a lot of classes together. Merlin never paid attention. He was blatant in his desire not to be there. When he wasn't staring at the wall he was doodling in a notebook. The teachers never said anything against him, knowing that he was there because of the wishes of the headmaster himself. Arthur figured Merlin wouldn't even show up at all if he had his way; Arthur could only figure that he couldn't get around the attendance policy.

Arthur kept his distance, hoping it would make his watching a little less obvious. He wasn't sure it was working. One day he couldn't keep his distance, however. He had been running late for his class so by the time he got there the only seat available was the one directly next to Merlin. Today he was drawing,  _not_ doodling. Now that Arthur was up close he could see that. And Merlin had a sketchpad, not an ordinary notebook. 

For a long time Arthur couldn't work out what he was working on, but it was clear that it was going to be something to behold when it was completed. Merlin was concentrating more than he usually did. Arthur wasn't sure what they talked about in class that day, because he spent it watching Merlin's random shapes turning into a coherent whole; becoming more and more defined as he shaded in the outline with what Arthur could only assume was the utmost accuracy.

It was a dragon.

It was amazing.

Merlin signed the corner just as the bell rang. Without a word he ripped it out of his book and handed it to Arthur who took it for a lack of anything else to do.

Merlin walked away as Arthur stared at the detailed shading that was the great dragon's scales. As he looked he couldn't help but think he saw a pattern in the swirls... it spelled out Pendragon... that little shit.

He didn't see the phone number scribbled on the back until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> fire-breathing cats -a friend of mine said if there was anything she learned from HTTYD it was that dragons are just basically fire-breathing cats
> 
> Merlin's drawing -the idea is that he's drawing a detailed version of the Pendragon crest


	4. it's covert and shit

_ Gay Goth _

Merlin had a plan. He wasn't an idiot, he noticed Arthur watching him. He also noticed that, despite his interest, he seemed to go out of his way to _not_ talk to Merlin. So, yeah, not an idiot. Actually, kind of a genius over here. So while Arthur was having his big gay crisis Merlin was being all covert and shit and finding out more about Arthur. He made some casual friends around school (Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Freya) and became close friends with Arthur's sister, Morgana.

He was gathering information, real sleuthy, spy stuff. He found out that everyone thought Arthur was an ass. That they _did_ like to blame him for everything his father did. That a lot of people thought his standing as valedictorian was a farce, that it was just his father rewriting his records or coercing the teachers or something of the like. He found out Arthur had no friends, never dated, and didn't talk to anyone other than his sister and Gaius. He was able to find out from Morgana that Gaius had been a sort of pseudo father to Arthur which, well, actually explained a lot.

Merlin also made sure to keep wearing his tight skinny jeans which he _knew_ Arthur liked, even if he didn't realize it. He started wearing all his fandom shirts and watching Arthur's reaction to see if he was a fan or not. He also made sure to do well in his classes so he could battle Arthur for valedictorian, knowing that if he had earned it Arthur would react to the possibility of losing his position.

He was playing for the win, Arthur was still on the bench. So Merlin needed to get him in the game. And if Merlin had a weakness it was impatience. The frailty of genius, staying entertained. Merlin needed to move this along because the game was no fun when you were playing alone. So after a month of gathering information and being watched by Arthur he set the play into motion, the one that would get him the winning touchdown. So he recruited Morgana to distract Arthur, just long enough that he'd get to class as the bell rang, forcing Arthur to sit next to him. Then he went about drawing the dragon that he had made sure to practice beforehand so he could manage it during the class period. He also wrote the number on the back beforehand, so Arthur wouldn't see him do it. He figured it would take at least a day for Arthur to stop staring at the drawing long enough to see the number on the back.

Merlin was kind of a genius. An evil genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> it's covert and shit -The Boondock Saints
> 
> “And if Merlin had a weakness it was impatience. The frailty of genius, staying entertained. Merlin needed to move this along because the game was no fun when you were playing alone.” -whole thing is a play on BBC Sherlock


	5. the game is on

_ Preppy Prat _

Arthur didn't know what to think. He'd been avoiding conversation with Merlin for a month, and now Merlin had given him his number. He should just throw it away, but there was no way he could do that without throwing the drawing away too. He could ignore it, but he wasn't convinced Merlin would give up that easily. There was also the problem with Arthur wanting to do nothing more than put the number into his phone and start a conversation. This was a no-win scenario, and it couldn't be solved with a simple computer hack.

But Arthur was valedictorian for a reason, despite what some people thought. He was a pretty smart guy and was pretty sure Merlin was playing him. He'd been suspicious ever since he found out that Morgana and he had become friends, but he didn't want to assume anything. Well, assumptions were being made now. He wasn't sure whether to be mad or flattered at first. He settled on curious. If there was one downside to having no friends it was getting bored. And this guy, he was interesting if nothing else.

Arthur couldn't give up control completely, however. If he let Merlin coach the game he knew he'd lose. But maybe if Arthur stayed in control... so he decided to wait to text Merlin until they were in class together so he could gauge his reactions. So he put Merlin's number into his phone and started thinking of possible ways he could start the conversation.

For once Arthur was relieved that he and Merlin had so many classes together. As soon as the both of them were in the room he took out his phone. This was also the first time he was relieved that he and Merlin could seamlessly get away with anything. Gaius gave him a pointed look when he saw him but didn't say anything. Game time.

_what exactly am I supposed to use this number for?_ Arthur typed. 

He saw Merlin squirm, Arthur assumed it was because Merlin had his phone on vibrate in his pocket. Merlin managed to get his phone out of the pocket of his ridiculously tight jeans, an impressive accomplishment, and then looked at the screen. Merlin immediately smiled after reading the message and looked to Arthur. He looked back to his phone and his fingers glided over the keys.

Arthur's phone lit up. _Strictly for flirting purposes only._ He looked up at Merlin who was giving him a challenging smile. 

_you're a little shit,_ Arthur text back. 

_That's no way to treat a lady._ The response was so unexpected that Arthur laughed. Loudly. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at him; Merlin with a surprised, knowing smirk and Gaius with the Eyebrow of Doom. 

He stared at Merlin as he typed out a reply.

_Youre going to get me ostracized._

_You do that well enough on your own._

_Yeah, I do._ Arthur admitted. 

_Would you like to tell me why you're so determined not to have any friends?_

_I dont trust people_

Merlin looked at him for a long moment before typing out a reply. 

_This is a big deal, isn't it?_

It didn't take Arthur more than a second to know what Merlin meant by  _this_ because that's exactly how he'd define whatever it was that was going on between the two of them too. 

_Are you trying to make yourself feel special?_ Arthur joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Merlin wasn't having any of it.

_I do feel special. I'm glad you stopped ignoring me._

Arthur took a deep breath then typed,  _Me too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> the game is on -BBC Sherlock
> 
> “This was a no-win scenario, and it couldn't be solved with a simple computer hack.” -reference to the Kobayashi Maru from Star Trek


	6. i'm growing out of my skin

In the coming weeks, many texts were sent and received between the two. The topics of conversation varied. They talked about ordinary things like shared interests, but they also talked about more serious things. Like, how Arthur really felt about his father. How he had met Morgana. How close he was with Gaius, despite Arthur ignoring him while at Camelot. Over those weeks Merlin could see changes in Arthur. He started talking to Gaius and Morgana openly while at Camelot, and he stopped giving everyone else intimidating looks. He still wasn't talking to Merlin directly, but he wasn't ignoring him either.

_* * *_

The first major breakthrough was about a month into their... whatever this was. The two of them were walking towards each other in a hallway. Merlin was walking alone while Arthur was walking with Leon; who Merlin had found out was best friends with Arthur when they were kids. Arthur had started talking to him again in the last week, and apparently they had picked right back up where they had left off years ago; Leon not holding Arthur's actions against him.

Arthur looked happy. It was a good look on him.

Merlin didn't realize he was staring until Arthur looked over and their eyes locked. They held eye contact until something else caught Arthur's attention. His eyes drifted down a few seconds before he barked out a laugh. Arthur laughed so loudly, and seemingly unprovoked, that a lot of people stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

Leon looked at Arthur, confused, before muttering, “You're not even listening to me,” having seen his gaze directed towards Merlin. Leon gave Merlin a knowing smile and Merlin would _love_ to know what that meant, unfortunately he wasn't there for the conversation that had taken place a few days before...

 

_With the hopes of figuring out the drastic change in Arthur Leon asked,“Do you talk to anyone else, excluding Morgana, Gaius, and myself?”_

_Arthur hesitated for only a second before saying,“I talk to Merlin.”_

_Leon gave him an incredulous look because it was clear Arthur was telling the truth. “I've never seen you talk to Merlin,” Leon said, explaining his reaction._

_Arthur shuffled on his feet. “We text... a lot.”_

_Leon wasn't sure what to think. It definitely explained a lot. If anyone could cause such a change in Arthur, Leon had no doubt Merlin was the top candidate. He wanted to ask more about the relationship but Arthur looked like he'd run off at the drop of a hat so he simply said, “That's great, Arthur. Merlin's a good guy.”_

 

 _..._ It took Merlin longer than it probably should have to realize Arthur had read his shirt. It was a simple, black t that had _I like your shoelaces._ written in white. Merlin had stopped walking to stare at Arthur who had also stopped walking at his outburst. They were only a few feet from each other.

Arthur finally stopped laughing, looking Merlin dead in the eye and said completely seriously, “Thanks, I stole them from the president.”

Merlin gawked at him for a few moments before breathing out a laugh.

“You continue to pleasantly surprise me, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said before turning to walk down a connecting hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> i'm growing out of my skin -Bones Bad Bones by Asbjørn (I consider this the theme song for this chapter)
> 
> "I like your shoelaces." "Thanks, I stole them from the president." -an exchange used by tumblr users to detect other tumblr users in the real world


	7. do The Creep

_ Preppy Prat _

Arthur had been doing really well with _not_ thinking too much about this thing between himself and Merlin. Whatever it was, it was good, and that should be enough... right? Right. 

Arthur shook himself out of his headspace and looked around the locker room. It had mostly cleared out, which meant he'd zoned out a little too long. As he continued to look around the room something caught his eye. 

Now, Arthur knew it was an unspoken rule that you kept your eyes to yourself when in the locker room but... well, he couldn't be held accountable for Merlin's ridiculous paleness catching his eye. And once his attention was caught, he saw it. Merlin- _Mer_ lin had a tattoo. Arthur wouldn't have ever called that. And there was just something about tattoos that had always fascinated Arthur, he wasn't quite sure what it was though. 

So, basically, Arthur was standing there staring at the spot between Merlin's shoulder blades where there lie a tattoo of, if Arthur remembered correctly, a triskele. It was one of the simple ones with three spirals coming from the middle, a small triangle left unfilled in the center. He wanted to touch it, but he couldn't. Well, he  _could_ , but there would definitely be consequences. Arthur settled on staring. 

Of course, he didn't give any thought to the consequences of staring, because they seemed like nothing in comparison, but that didn't mean there weren't any. Because of course Merlin caught him staring. He looked over his shoulder and  _directly_ at Arthur. Arthur was so out of it that instead of looking away he looked up and made eye contact.  _Fuck_ . 

Merlin stood there looking at him curiously, and damn Arthur if he couldn't look away... still couldn't look away.

Merlin looked around the room and smirked then began walking towards him, and Arthur was pretty sure his brain short-circuited because he was _STILL_ looking at him!

“Hello, Arthur.”

He sounds smug, Arthur managed to think before blurting out, “You have a tattoo.” Yes, Arthur, that completely justifies staring at him in the locker room.

Merlin simply smirked. “Ever keen, Arthur Pendragon. Do you want a closer look?”

Arthur just stared at him blankly for a few moments before finally realizing he was supposed to respond because Merlin was _serious_. “Wait. What?”

“Take a closer look.” This time he didn't say it like it was a question, or even a suggestion. Merlin gave him one last look before turning around so that his back was facing Arthur now.

Arthur couldn't ignore the tattoo only inches from his eyes so he did as Merlin said and took a closer look. With his brain still barely functioning he reached up and trailed his fingers along the design.

Merlin shivered at the initial contact but didn't otherwise move. He sighed and his head fell forward, completely relaxed.

Arthur stepped closer and continued trailing his fingers along the outline of the design, following his own movements with his eyes. He was so transfixed that he hadn't heard anyone come into the room.

“Oh... there you two are.”

Arthur flinched away from Merlin before looking at the voice. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or terrified when he saw it was Leon.

Leon's face was completely neutral when he said, “Coach sent me to find you two. He said to move your asses.”

“You want me to move my ass for you, Leon?” Merlin asked, smirking. “Buy a lady a drink first.”

Arthur gave Leon a desperate look and Leon sighed, long suffering. “Put your shirt on, Emrys.”

Merlin was looking directly at Arthur when he said, “You can't fool me. You don't want me putting anything on, you want me taking something else off.” Merlin shot him a wicked grin before returning back to his locker and grabbing his shirt.

Leon threw an arm around Arthur's shoulders and, once Merlin was out of earshot, simply said, “That boy is going to eat you alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> do The Creep -The Creep by The Lonely Island
> 
> the tattoo -double reference! Firstly, to Merlin (triskele tattoos are the mark on druids). Secondly, to Teen Wolf (Derek's tattoo, which is ALSO a triskele); which is why Merlin's tattoo is between his shoulder blades. Also, Arthur has a tattoo kink- don't question it, just accept it. Okay? Okay.


	8. fluorescent adolescent

_ Gay Goth _

Merlin felt more than a little smug as he pulled his shirt on over his head. Arthur was great, but so reserved; it felt as if Merlin had finally gotten him to take a peek out of his closet (pun completely intended). Merlin liked Arthur. And if anyone would ask him if he had a best friend he'd say it was Arthur. And usually that would be enough for Merlin... usually. This wasn't usually. It was too obvious that this could be more, if only Arthur weren't so... seemingly terrified of the idea of what he wanted. But Merlin knew he wanted it. Could see it in the way Arthur would look at him when he thought no one could see him. So all Merlin had to do was get him to be okay with what he wanted. It helped that Leon seemed so okay and accepting of it, but Arthur seemed to need more of a push. Despite what Merlin would say if anyone asked, he had not planned out this locker room adventure. However, it seemed it may have been the push that Arthur needed.

Merlin's thoughts were farther confirmed when he heard Arthur say, in what Merlin assumed he thought was too quiet for Merlin to hear, “He's so fit.”

Yeah, Merlin was definitely taking full credit for this little miracle of a mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> fluorescent adolescent -Fluorescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys (I think the term “fluorescent adolescent” really sums up Merlin's character in this story even if the song doesn't. I do, however, associate this song with Merthur do to an AMAZING Merthur fic titled after it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169815).


	9. so drunk on you

_ Preppy Prat _

Arthur could not believe that this was his life. Just over a month ago he hadn't had any friends, and now he had a best friend that just happened to be a stupidly attractive pansexual that seemed to be aggressively attracted to him. Not that Arthur was complaining... which probably said a lot now that he thought about it. He wasn't bothered by the idea of Merlin wanting to be with him in that way, he _was_ bothered by the fact that he just might want to be with _Merlin_ in that way.

Despite the possibly not-so-straight thoughts that Arthur suspected he had now and then he had never actually considered _dating_ another guy. Or even being with a guy in any way other than as friends. But the more he got to know Merlin the more he realized that the idea of being Merlin's boyfriend didn't sound like such a bad thing. It actually made sense. It just... made sense.

He really liked Merlin and liked the idea of spending all his time with him. He just wanted to _be with_ him; in the same room, the same space, the same air... _Gods!_ Is this what he was going to be like now? Completely consumed with thoughts of Merlin all the time and not even being bothered by it? How had his life changed so much in such a short amount of time? It felt like his life was speeding along while everything around him stayed the same.

But despite knowing how crazy his life had become he just couldn't seem to mind. It's like there was a part of his brain, a very small part, telling him “You know this is insane, right?” and another, much louder, part shouting, “Yes, but I don't care!” And if he didn't care about what his life was becoming and it made sense to him to have something more with Merlin... then maybe he just had to let go of whatever was holding him back... he just had to figure out what that something was first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> so drunk on you -Vampire Smile by Kyla La Grange (theme song for this chapter)


	10. how the turn tables

_ Gay Goth _

The day following the locker room mishap Arthur didn't talk to Merlin at all. Merlin was worried that he'd pushed Arthur too far, but it didn't seem like Arthur was angry with him so he decided to wait it out instead of jumping to conclusions.

He didn't have to wait long because the next day _Arthur_ came to _him. While_ at Camelot. _With other people around._ He just came up to Merlin smiled and said, “Hey, you.” like it was something they did every day and Merlin was so surprised that he just stared at him.

Arthur looked back at him with a raised eyebrow but then realized Merlin wasn't going to say anything back and went on, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Merlin's brain finally came back online and he said, “I didn't hear from you at all yesterday... I thought you might be mad at me.”

“Mad? No. I was just thinking things through.”

“Things?”

Arthur looked at him for a long moment before saying, “I don't think it has anything to do with you being a guy.”

Merlin figured he _had_ to be misunderstanding what Arthur meant. Apart from the topic, he was being extremelyforward which didn't reflect Arthur's behavior _at all._ He _had_ to mean something else _._ “What?” Merlin asked, figuring Arthur would prove him right and explain himself, meaning something completely different than what Merlin was thinking he meant.

“The fact that you're a guy,” Arthur repeats slowly, giving Merlin an intense look, “I don't think that has anything to do with why I'm freaking out. Well... it might be a small part, but it's not the main part.”

Merlin blinked at him, completely silent.

“Don't tell me I've finally left you speechless.”

“It's not because I'm a guy?” Merlin asked dumbly.

Arthur gave him a desperate look like he was talking to a child, Merlin didn't blame him, before going on to say, “I've never dated _anyone,_ and the idea of being that close to someone kind of freaks me out. I don't think you being a guy is even factoring into the equation much, if at all.”

Merlin let it all sink in and well... _holy shit._ Wasn't Merlin supposed to be some kind of genius or something, cause he hadn't seen this coming _at all._ He thought _for sure_ that this was all some big-gay-crisis stuff going down, and Arthur goes and drops this bombshell. Sure Merlin had known that Arthur wasn't close to many people and thought that it could cause him to be a little closed off in a relationship, but he had never considered that it had made him _completely closed off_ to relationships all together.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Arthur, who was looking back at him with an expression that said if he didn't respond soon he was going to hit him or storm off, possibly both.

“Arthur...” He hoped desperately that the words that were about to come out of his mouth would be helpful, but Merlin wasn't exactly convinced that his mouth was connected to his brain right now. “I'm glad that I was wrong about the reason. And I can completely understand the _real_ reason, and it's okay.” Merlin smiled softly at him, trying to soften the mood. “And if the idea of being with me ever stops terrifying you... just let me know, okay? I'll still be here.” Merlin looked directly into his eyes, hoping he wasn't pushing it, “But... could you just think about something until then?”

Arthur's expression during Merlin's little speech had changed from the near angry one it had been before to the one of complete amazement it was now. He nodded his head absently and said, “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

Merlin took a deep breath, hoped he wasn't jumping to conclusions, then said, “I _know_ you. Better than anyone else in the entire world... Just keep that in mind while you're freaking out about the idea of being close to someone, yeah?”

Arthur looked surprised and Merlin _desperately_ hoped that what he'd just said hadn't come across wrong because it'd sounded a little too rude to his own ears. Merlin was relieved when Arthur simply said, “I can definitely keep that in mind,” and smiled before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> how the turn tables -The Office US
> 
> “I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world.” -Supernatural [Emilia; ik this is one of your fav quotes, babe, so I jumped at the chance to use it. #bfffff]


	11. catching feelings

_ Preppy Prat _

What Merlin had said really hit home for Arthur because  _ it was true.  _ He'd told Merlin more things since they'd started talking than he'd ever told anyone. Here he was freaking out about being close to him  _ when he was already closer to Merlin than he'd ever been to anyone in his entire life.  _ Now Arthur just had to make a move. Preferably a move in Merlin's direction.

Between classes, Arthur was standing at his locker contemplating what this move could possibly be, and if he was ready to take it, when he heard someone shout “Arthur!” He looked up to see Merlin rushing towards him. As he got closer Arthur could see that his cheeks were blotchy and his eyes were red; he'd been crying. Arthur's response was immediate and unguarded.

He reached for Merlin's biceps as soon as he had stopped in front of him and held firmly. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“My mom, she's in the hospital.”

Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace, Merlin melting into him. “Is she alright?”

Merlin left out sort of a pleading laugh and said, “She's completely fine, but when I got the call I-”

“Hey, hey...” Arthur stepped back from their embrace to look Merlin in the eyes, his hands on his neck. “I understand, but she's going to be fine.” Arthur knew a thing or two about stirring up mortality salience; ever since his mom died when he was a kid any time someone he knew ended up in the hospital all Arthur could think about was that maybe next time they wouldn't be so lucky as to get the chance to go back home.

Merlin was looking Arthur in the eye now and seemed to understand that Arthur  _ really did  _ understand why he was so worked up when his mom was in the hospital but completely fine. “She's all I have.”

Arthur pulled him back into another embrace and whispered “I know... I know.” Arthur tightened his grip before saying, “Come on.” He held on for a second longer before stepping back out of the embrace. “I'll take you to the hospital.”

“You- You don't have to do that. I told you, she's fine. Just a broken wrist.”

“Merlin, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible... Don't be an idiot. Now, shut up and let's go.”

“Well... when you say it so nicely how's a girl to refuse?”

_* * *_

The ride to the hospital seemed unbearably long with the combination of Merlin's silence and Arthur's inability to properly comfort him while driving. When they finally arrived they found Merlin's mother sitting on a bed looking peaceful, patient, and not at all surprised to see her son.

“Honey.” She reached out with her good arm for a hug which Merlin immediately fell into. “I'm just waiting for them to apply my cast.” She held onto her son for a few quiet moments before saying, “This is Arthur then? You're right, he is quite fit.”

“Mom!” Merlin shouted pulling away from her in shock, cheeks flushing.

Arthur blushed too, but could see what she was doing. She'd completely derailed Merlin, making him forget how worried he'd been. He exchanged a knowing smile with the woman before saying, “It's lovely to finally meet you, Miss Emrys.”

“Likewise, dear, but call me Hunith.”

Arthur smiled a little sadly, Hunith reminded him a lot of his own mom. That's when he realized he didn't really belong here in this moment between Merlin and his mother. “Should I leave you two alone or...?”

“NO.” Merlin responded a little too quickly in unison with Hunith's less aggressive “No.” in agreement before she went on to say “Could I actually talk to you alone for a moment, Arthur?”

“Mom...?” Merlin asked, looking between the two of them, confused.

“Just for a moment.”

Merlin looked at Arthur who just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what was on Hunith's mind any more than Merlin did. “O- Okay, Mom. I'll just be outside the door.” He sent a look towards Arthur again before stepping out.

As soon as the door was closed behind Merlin, Hunith reached her good hand out towards Arthur. “Come over here, dear. Promise I bite less than my son.”

Arthur couldn't hold back his laugh, it seemed clear enough where Merlin got his fire. He stepped towards her, taking a hold of her hand.

“Thank you for bringing Merlin here, I could tell he was upset over the phone.”

“No problem at all, Mis- Hunith.”

“I feel a bit rude saying so, but is there any way I could ask you for another favor?”

“Of course.”

“I'm going to be here for awhile waiting for X-rays, resetting the bone, and all that nonsense. Plus they're very busy so I'm not a top priority. Could you  _ please  _ take Merlin home with you. I don't want him sitting here in the hospital with me all day or sitting at home alone.”

“O- Okay... Of course, yeah. Being here will just-”

“Drudge up thoughts he shouldn't be having? I know. Every time I get as much as a cough he looks like someone knicked his signed Doctor Who poster.”

Arthur laughed. “I'm not sure Merlin will be so agreeable to your plan.”

“Oh, don't you worry about that. Now switch places with my bonehead of a son and I'll convince him the sky's purple.” She gave his hand one final squeeze before letting go.

“Yes, mam.” He turned and started moving towards the door but as he reached for the handle-

“Arthur?” He dropped his hand and turned back around. “He went to  _ you _ with this, and  _ you _ went with him.” She smiled fondly. “You should probably keep that in mind.”

Arthur smiled, shaking his head. “You Emrys lot... you'll be the death of me.”

“Oh, deary, but it will be  _ the little death _ .”

Arthur thought he might die right then and there choking on his own saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> catching feelings -No Diggity by Blackstreet (but I prefer the cover by Ed Sheeran & Passenger)
> 
> “the little death” -in French “la petite mort” a euphemism for orgasm (of course Merlin got his fire from Hunith, was there ever any doubt?)


	12. a shallow poison it has grown

_ Gay Goth _

Merlin was never lucky when it came to winning arguments with his mom, but he usually put up as much of a fight as he could. However, when she gave him a suggestive smile and said, “Have fun.” it was enough to have Merlin running for the door, argument forgotten in his need to escape embarrassment.

Arthur gave him a questioning look when he rushed out of the room but thought better of asking. Instead he simply said, “Ready?”

Merlin looked at him, eyes huge and cheeks flushed. “I can not believe that woman. She is a traitor. She is a monster. She is...” Merlin looked at Arthur who was grinning from ear-to-ear and it hit him that he'd be spending the whole night with him. “A genius.”

“Very well put.”

* * *

The two of them were quiet on the drive, but Arthur keep sending glances Merlin's way. Finally, Merlin asked “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just- Can you keep your taunting to a minimum?”

“Taunting? I haven't said anything to you since we left the hospital.”

“I meant, when you see my house.”

Merlin was silent for a moment before he began grinning. “It's a castle, isn't it? I'm going to be let down if you don't have a drawbridge, or at least a moat. Please tell me you have a fire-breathing dragon.” Arthur remained quiet, if not a little more relaxed, and Merlin realized he really was worried. “I'd never make fun of you for being rich, you know... as long as you never make fun of me for being poor.”

Arthur's head snapped towards him. “I'd never do that!” Merlin raised an eyebrow at the outburst. “Right,” Arthur said, understanding, “I”m being ridiculous.”

“Just a bit, blondie. I'd be offended if I didn't already know that you're socially inept.”

Arthur gave him the stink eye. “You're a real charmer.”

“Oh, you love it, pretty boy.”

* * *

Merlin built up his expectations so that by the time they reached Arthur's house it was almost a let down. Arthur's happiness over Merlin's non-response didn't go unnoticed. After a quick (as quick as possible when you have 30+ rooms) tour the two of them sprawled out on the floor in front of a tv and marathoned reruns of Community, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and Sirens while they did their respective work (they really were battling for valedictorian for a reason). Between the bickering, laughing, and working they found it grew dark quickly.

“Well,” Arthur finally said, “I guess we should get some sleep. I'll show you to a guest room and find you some sweats so you can get a shower and change. Come on.”

* * *

Within an hour they were both showered, changed, and in their respective beds. Despite the last few hours spent with Arthur, as soon as Merlin's head hit the pillow he was back in the headspace he had been in when he'd gotten the call from his mom at school. He laid there for maybe an hour slipping deeper and deeper into his self-made despair before he felt like he physically couldn't take being alone for one more second and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> a shallow poison it has grown -To Be Alone by Ben Howard


	13. get outta my mind, get into my life

_ Preppy Prat _

Arthur had just been internally waxing poetic about the woes of being alone after having spent the whole day with someone he... cared a lot about (something that was completely foreign to him, spending time with someone with no goal or purpose in mind other than to just _be_ with that person) when out of nowhere-

“Arthur..?” He jumped a bit as he was jerked out of his thoughts before turning his head to look towards the door. It slowly opened as Merlin leaned in, letting the light from the hall flood into the room.

It took Arthur a moment to realize Merlin didn't know if he was awake before he said, “What is it, Merlin?”

Merlin was now standing in the open doorway not-quite-looking at him. “I was just wondering... Is there any way that- it's just that I'm still kind of shaken up from earlier and... I just can't be alone right now. So, um... Can I stay in here with you?”

Arthur hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should do what he wanted to do. But then he thought  _ fuck it _ and pulled back his blankets. “Get in here, cheekbones.”

Merlin stood there for a moment before he hesitantly started moving towards the bed. He stood beside the bed for a moment just staring at the space Arthur had made for him. Arthur had never seen him so hesitant before, he figured he needed to say something or Merlin might just stand there all night.

“I make no promises I won't pull an octo-SEAL act on you in the middle of the night.”

That seemed to break through Merlin's hesitance and he finally laid down, laughing as he did so. “Hands off the merchandise, it's only for paying customers.”

As seriously as he could, Arthur said, “I didn't know you were a whore, Merlin.”

Merlin snorted as he settled under the blankets. They both fell silent then, and for a moment Arthur thought Merlin might have fallen asleep, but then he heard a whispered, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> get outta my mind, get into my life -Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car by Billy Ocean
> 
> “octo-SEAL” -for Hawaii Five-0 fans this term is sometimes used to describe a cuddly Steve, for those of you that aren't fans you can think of it as... covert cuddling


	14. just cause you heard it

_ Gay Goth _

Merlin was pretty sure he'd never slept more soundly in his life. And waking up to Arthur leaning over him, shaking his shoulder lightly wasn't such a bad way to wake up either.

Arthur's blue eyes looked annoyingly focused as he said, “Up and at 'em, goth boy, we've got school.”

Merlin grumbled and rolled away from Arthur, just to be difficult, but also maybe a little because Arthur's bed was ridiculously comfortable. “That's Gay Goth to you,” he mumbled back.

“Well your sidekick requests you open your eyes, if only for a moment.”

Merlin cracked his eyed open, squinting at Arthur as he once again stood in Merlin's sight-line; except this time he noticed Arthur was holding a thermos. Merlin fixed his eyes on it and asked, “What have you got there?”

“Oh, this?” Arthur asked, raising the thermos. “Just something I figured I'd need in order to coerce you out of my bed.” He opened the lid then and the strong scent of coffee wafted towards Merlin.

Merlin sat up quickly and reached for the thermos. “I'm up, who said I wasn't up?” Merlin turned his focus back to Arthur. “How long have you been up?”

“Just long enough to make, drink, and make another cup of coffee.”

“No wonder you look so chipper.” He turned his attention back the thermos. “Gimme,” he said, making grabby hands.

Arthur handed him the thermos, smirking. “So I threw your clothes into the wash last night so you'll have something to wear to school, and I found you a shirt so people won't think you're wearing the same clothes you did yesterday.” Arthur turned and picked up a shirt from his desk and turned back to Merlin. He looked slightly hesitant as he held it up for Merlin to read.

Arthur's expression left Merlin more than a little curious so he scanned the shirt quickly, nearly snorting coffee out his nose. “So you just... had that laying around, did you?” The shirt depicted an illustration of Smaug from The Hobbit with writing on his body saying, _ARE YOU EREBOR? BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DESOLATE DAT ASS._

Arthur's hesitance had faded away when Merlin had laughed but now he blushed slightly, looking away. “Well, I may have... bought it for you the other day.”

Merlin decided to have mercy on him and not insult him for buying him a gift and instead said, “Good, that means it'll fit.”

Arthur smiled, looking relieved. “The rest of your clothes are there,” Arthur pointed back to the desk. “I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed.”

Merlin couldn't help himself, “Afraid you won't be able to resist the urge to get up close and personal with my tattoo again?”

Arthur froze, the only thing moving were his eyes as he looked at Merlin and away a few times. He seemed to swallow around a lump in his throat before confessing, “I have a thing for tattoos,” then walked abruptly out of the room.

_*** * *** _

Merlin had gleefully reflected on Arthur's words as he got ready. It wasn't long before he found himself walking with Arthur towards his car, sipping from the thermos. Just as they were about to reach the car Merlin felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out as he got into the car, reading the message once he had closed the door and immediately uttering, “Shit.”

The message was from Morgana and read, _You plan on supplying the entertain again today?_

It reminded Merlin of the conversation he'd had with her yesterday...

 

_Hey, so I'm at your house but no ones answering the door, despite my persistent knocking._

_Shit! Sorry, Morgana, I completely forgot. I'm not going to be home at all today, I'm spending the night at a friend's._ Another text came a few seconds later, seemingly as an afterthought. _Actually, I'm at your house._

_I was not aware that you were staying with me tonight..._

_Um... well, I'm not. I'm staying with Arthur... you two just happen to live at the same house._

_Oh, I see things quite clearly now. Does this have anything to do with what happened at school today? Everyones talking about it. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I too will not be home AT ALL today because... what a coincidence, Gwen just invited me to stay at hers. Enjoy your night!_

_You are a bad person, but a good friend._

 

...a conversation that Merlin had not told Arthur about; he really didn't want him to know about the arrangement he'd inadvertently made with Morgana the day prior. He _did_ need to say something now though, he realized, before they arrived at school together.

Just as Arthur was about to put the key in the engine Merlin stopped him by saying, “Arthur, before we leave... Morgana told me that everyone's talking about what happened between us at school yesterday.”

Arthur seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and going back to putting the key into the ignition.

Merlin just stared at him for a few seconds before insisting, “People might talk.” Merlin didn't mind much himself what people had to say, but he wasn't sure that Arthur didn't or that he understood just what exactly people might be saying about him and if he was prepared to hear it.

Before putting the car into gear, Arthur looked over to him, seemingly unconcerned, and said, “People do little else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> just cause you heard it -Rumour Has It by Adele
> 
> the shirt: http://www.lookhuman.com/design/40039-are-you-erebor-because-i-am-going-to-desolate-dat-ass
> 
> “People might talk.” “People do little else.” -BBC Sherlock


	15. one giant leap

_ Preppy Prat _

Arthur was only slightly surprised by his complete lack of concern over what people at school may or may not be saying about himself and Merlin. No, true surprise had come when he'd woken up that morning. He had, in fact, pulled an octo-SEAL act while he was sleeping, having invaded Merlin's personal space in the dead of night like it was enemy territory, no one the wiser. He'd laid there for a few moments trying to gauge his response, how he felt about having Merlin in his arms. He'd been surprised by his actions during his sleep but more surprised by the level of... contentment he felt laying there with his limbs tangled up with Merlin. He'd let out a long sigh. Leon had been right, Merlin would eat him alive. He'd never felt so okay with cannibalism (figurative, though, as it was) in his life.

_*** * *** _

When they arrived at school there was some not-so-subtle whispering that Arthur was confident was directed their way but Arthur couldn't seem to care, even when he tried. He just smiled broader at Merlin when he saw the unsure, nervous expression he was directing his way, undoubtedly hearing the same whispering and worrying over Arthur's reaction, but all Arthur could think was, _If I don't kiss him soon the anticipation will kill me before he gets the chance,_ and oh did Arthur want to give Merlin that chance. He literally wanted to put his life in Merlin's hands and just watch him do with it as he pleased.

*** * ***

Arthur spent his first few periods hyping himself up for lunch. After spending first period in the same room with Merlin and not being able to take his eyes off him for the full hour he  _knew_ he needed to make his move. Damn it all, he clearly wanted this and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, even himself. So he made a plan. At lunch. He would make a grand gesture at lunch. He'd out himself and tell Merlin what he wanted and damn the consequences. At this point, Arthur was damning anything and everything that wasn't Merlin. 

_*** * *** _

Lunch came eventually, as Arthur knew it would, even when time seemed to drag at an impossibly slow pace. And he knew. This was it. He couldn't back down, and it _had_ to be like this. He had to prove a point to Merlin. He just knew this would matter to him... and even maybe to himself as well. If he could do this then he'd know he was serious about wanting this, and so would Merlin.

He caught sight of Merlin as his usual table, sitting with his whole lot: Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, Percival, and Freya; the only reason Leon wasn't there was because he always sat with Arthur, but Arthur wasn't under any delusions, he knew Leon would sit with Merlin's lot if Arthur wasn't around. The fact that Merlin was friends with Leon actually meant a lot to him in a way he didn't quite understand.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to the table.

“Merlin,” he said, as more of a way to get Merlin's attention than as a greeting.

Merlin's head snapped up. “Hey, Arthur. Did you need something?” Arthur could tell Merlin was forcing a neutral tone, trying not to make this seem like a big deal, but Arthur could see the spark of surprise in his eyes.

Just blurt it out, Arthur thought, then preceded to do so. “I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me tomorrow night. Movies. Dinner. Whatever you want.” Arthur resisted the intense urge to run away. “And, before you ask, yes. I'm asking you on a date.” If Arthur weren't so terrified he would have added sarcastically, “The Gods have finally shined upon you.” But seeing as how Arthur felt like he was going to puke he couldn't be anything but serious. There would be a point in the future, however, when Arthur could look back on this moment and laugh over the expressions on Merlin's friends' faces, but right now the effort he was putting forth not to throw up really made it impossible to reflect on the hilarity of it.

There was a terrifying moment when Arthur thought Merlin wasn't even going to give him the common courtesy of saying no as he just sat there staring at him like Arthur had gone insane or grown another head. But then the biggest smile Arthur had ever seen on the boy's face was suddenly beaming at him. “Yeah, Arthur, that'd be great. Text me while you're in AP Calc and we can work out the details.”

Arthur let out the biggest sigh of relief in his entire life and finally smiled at Merlin. He couldn't help but consider how much the conversation was divulging to the people around them, but Arthur couldn't help himself. “Texting during class, Merlin? Who do you think I am?” Arthur tried his best to sound mock offended.

“Oh, shut up, blondie.” Merlin responded, teasing. “You're passing that class without even trying; it's like I said yesterday, you're too smart for your own good.”

“Not as smart as you,” Arthur couldn't help but say, sincerity clear in his tone.

Merlin blushed but kept up his teasing tone. “We'll see at the end of the year when they reveal valedictorian, but until then,” Merlin paused dramatically and narrowed his eyes, “the battle is on.”

“To the death if necessary,” Arthur replied automatically. It was true they'd had a similar back-and-forth argument yesterday while doing their coursework.

Merlin chuckled and added “Bet this isn't what your father had in mind when he recruited me.”

Arthur couldn't help it, he lost it, laughing just as loudly as he had that day in the hall when he'd seen Merlin's shirt, and receiving much the same reaction as he had that day as well. The thought of his father finding out that it was thanks to _him_ that he'd met, who he hoped was now, or would be in the near future, his boyfriend. Arthur wiped tears from his eyes before saying, “I can't wait to see the look on his face.”

Merlin's expression sobered and he looked at Arthur with this sort of intense surprise/pride/happiness that Arthur couldn't really put a name to. It took him a moment to realize it was because what he'd said implied he was going to tell his father. Well, _of course,_ he would tell his father! He definitely wasn't going to hid Merlin away, so his father was bound to find out. Arthur wasn't sure what to say and it seemed that Merlin was content to just sit there sending that _look_ his way that was starting to make Arthur feel a little weak in the knees so he just said, “Well, I'll talk to you later, as usual, then.”

Arthur turned then and began walking away but didn't make it far before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a voice say, “Arthur.” Arthur would know the voice anywhere, it was Merlin.

Arthur turned around slowly, trying to cover up his nervous insecurity with sarcasm. “Don't tell me you changed your mind already.”

Merlin raised a brow and gave him a “really” expression before going on to say, “I just wanted to say that I know you know how much that meant to me so thank you. Also,” Merlin lowered his voice so there wouldn't be any chance of anyone other than Arthur hearing him, “if you need someone to talk to about your big gay crisis feel free to use my number for that too.” Merlin grinned. “I say it in a sarcastic manner, but I mean it sincerely.”

“I'm guessing you were out at your old school.”

“It's not like I'm hiding it from people here, I just don't really know anyone that well.”

“I do actually have a question I can't quite figure out... How am I supposed to tell everyone?”

“Hmm... that's always a tricky one. Two main approaches: 1. you tell all your family, friends, etc personally in one way or another or 2. make a public spectacle of yourself and let them figure it out on their own.”

Arthur considered this for a moment. “And how exactly would I go about executing 2?”

“Theoretically,” Merlin grinned, “kissing me right now would do it, considering everyone is looking at us.”

Arthur grinned back. “And how exactly would you react to that... theoretically?”

“Mmm... I'd be accommodating, you know, theoretically.”

Arthur took a step towards him. “You know, I'm always battling the urge to either punch you or kiss you, and I'd hate to bruise that face.”

Merlin's expression sobered and turned serious for a moment. “Arthur... You need to be sure, this isn't something you can just undo. Some people will have a problem with it, and you need to be ready for that.”

Arthur didn't think he could stop smiling even if he wanted to. “Most people already have a problem with me, I'm kinda an ass.”

Merlin smiled again. “Only kinda?”

Arthur huffed. “You're lucky you have those cheekbones.”

Merlin grinned. “I _knew_ you liked 'em.”

Arthur steeled himself and reached up to trail a finger along one of Merlin's cheekbones. Merlin looked surprised, but pleased. “Only kinda,” he said, and then, with the biggest knot in his stomach, leaned forward and kissed him.

There were hoots and howls and a few “No ways!” and Arthur swore he heard one “ _Finally_.” that sounded a lot like his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES
> 
> one giant leap -Neil Armstrong


End file.
